The Ship To Johto
by dattebayo4321
Summary: This is my very first Pokemon story, May and Dawn go on a ship from sinnoh to johto. But then, they see two familiar figures! who are they? pairings inside! Rating T for a special reason.
1. Chapter 1

**hahahaha, this is my first ever pokemon story! i love the hikaru/dawn x paul pairing! also may and drew :3 This story is inspired by:**

**M the gate**

**Christy C.**

**and.... Angelic Sakura Blossom ! I don't own anything, the setting starts in sinnoh, in summer! the pairings are dawnXpaul and drewXmay! i don't know if they act very OOC-ish, but oh well! my story :D**

**may: you mean plot, not story right?**

**me: i dunno -__________________________________________-**

**dawn: what's with the face?**

**me: i'm depressed that I couldn't put up last week! Waaaah!**

**misty: you have this week, anyways, on with the plot/story!  
**

**

* * *

**It was 7:30 in the morning, and a blue haired girl's alarm clock went off. She lifted her arm and turned it off. The girl then realized that she only had thirteen minutes to get ready to leave for Johto for some contests, and that she would be meeting her friend May, who is also participating with her. It would take the boat that is in Canalave City five days to reach Johto's girl sped to the bathroom and was dressed in her usual outfit. She left her mom a note after eating breakfast, and ran toward the port that is in Canalave city. She called out her companion Piplup, and told Piplup to use surf to get to Canalave City. There she met May, who was also wearing her regular outfit.

"Hey Dawn, piplup," called May.

"Hi~!" Dawn exclaimed to her. "Pip! Piplup!" the little penguin squeaked. "Wartortle," May's wartortle welcomed. "So, when are we leaving sinnoh?" Dawn asked May.

"In about five minutes. How are Ash and Brock?" May replied.

"They are fine, they told me to tell you hi, " Dawn told May.

"Okay then," May said.

After about two more minutes, the ship to Johto arrived and the two with their pokemon got on the ship. They shared a room, which has two beds across from each other, two bathrooms, and a large window. Both of them put their luggage under their beds, and decided to go outside.

As the two went outside, they saw two familiar figures. "Hey, is that who I think it is?" May asked, pointing at the green haired one.

"Maybe," Dawn replied. "I wonder what he is doing here also," Dawn continued, pointing to the other one.

"Ah, well, let's just not mind it," May told the blue-haired girl. Since it was summer, the girls decided to go get a drink. Both of them ordered lemonade, and Dawn took some poffins she made the day before she left and gave it to both her's and May's pokemon. They sat in chairs, which were hidden in the shade, and relaxed. Both of them looked at each other, coming up with ideas for the contests until the two figures from earlier approached them. The figures' shadows covered the two girls, and the one with green hair said, "Didn't expect to see you here May, although, you guy- err girls saw us earlier,"

Both May and Dawn recognized the voice; it was Drew! "Oh, hello, and we were just trying to remember you guys," May replied to the boy.

"Well, Drew, the only reason why I came was so that I can battle you," the unknown figure said, being clearly annoyed.

"Be quiet, I'll battle you later, for now we relax," Drew replied. Dawn squinted her eyes to the unknown figure to see Paul.

"Hey, I remember seeing you before," Paul said, looking at Dawn."So?" Dawn spat, looking back at the boy.

If you had super senses, you could see sparks being sent to each other. After about five minutes of the tension, Dawn's Buneary went, "Bun! Buneary!" and the looking, well, more like glaring stopped.

May sighed, and looked towards the sea, then the sky. The sky started to get cloudier about every minute. May looked at Dawn, then shifted her eyes to the sky when Dawn was alerted.

"See you later," both girls said, taking their pokemon in their poke'balls, leaving the other two on the deck and going into their shared room. Both of them did the same thing; they jumped on to their bed, being sprawled out.

"I understand Drew being here, but why-?" Dawn finally spoke, being also cut off. "But why Paul?" May finished.

"Yeah," Dawn replied.

"Well, you did hear what he said to Drew, he only came so he can battle him," May answered.

"But still. Why would he battle a coordinator?"

"Who knows," May finally said, after being quiet for five minutes.

Both of them then took showers, and got dressed in their pajamas. "Well, only four days left, that is, if things don't go bad," Dawn said, turning off the lights. "Yeah, well," May replied, walking to her bed before yawning. "G'night!" Both of them said to each other, slipping under their blankets.

* * *

**me: muwahaha! i finally finished it :D**

**drew: but it is....so short....**

**me: do YOU -points at drew- want it to be soledad and may?!**

**drew: eww, that is so yuri-ish!**

**me: yeah, the only yuri couple i like is chikane and himeko from kannazuki no miko, and that is it!**

**amaya: eww you like yuri?!**

**me: only one!  
**

**may: just....leave it alone Drew...**

**naruto: yeah!**

**me: naruto! stop popping in to the wrong animes!**

**naruto: but you let sakura-chan do that TT_TT**

**me: speaking of sakura....SAKURA!**

**sakura: yes?**

**me: do the review thingy with sasuke!**

**sakura: okay, Sasuke-kun, get over here before i send the rapid fangirls after you!**

**sasuke: hn. fine**

**sakura and sasuke: review!**

**deidara: un!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay, i forgot to update this. I can't help it DX! It's not my fault, it's drew's :p**

**drew: how is it my fault? YOU were the one who slacked off!**

**me: evil darn- whatever. lets get this started! where is the disclaimer may?**

**may: on your profile!**

**

* * *

**

**-May's POV-**

The next day, when I woke up, it was only 7:00. 'What the?! How the heck did I wake up at this time?!' I thought. I slipped out of my bed and went to the bathroom to get a shower, use the toilet, I think you get that now. But before that, I had seen that Dawn was nowhere.

I dressed up in a pair of knee length black shorts, a beige skirt that is a little higher than my knee, a black elbow length shirt, and a red shirt to go on top. I went out of the bathroom, and started to brush my hair. I then heard yelling outside my door.

"YOU bumped into ME!" a girl voice yelled. 'Probably Dawn's,' I thought.

"Whatever, girl. You are the one who didn't watch where she is going," A boy voice argued. 'Eh, Paul's is it? God they act like a married couple,' I also thought while putting my ear against the door.

I then decided to open the door. I did that, poked out my head, and said, "Be quiet you two, you act like a married couple!" Dawn had blushed furiously, while Paul just scoffed. I could have sworn that I saw a faint tint of blush.

"Pfft, whatever. Why would I get married to her?" Paul started.

"Oh, don't you start with me-" Dawn was cut off by me, who said, "Yup. Uh-huh, married couple, got it!" I smirked. **(may smirking? what type of crazy world is this o.o) **

"Hmmph!"They did, turning their backs to each other.

Dawn was already dressed up, and so was Paul. "I got the whole video, May. Wanna watch it?" Drew walked up the hallway, having a camera in his hands, smirking.

We four went up to the deck, and bought drinks, after we started to talk. Dawn and I again bought lemonade, while Drew had Coke and Paul had water. Not water-type, actual water. Dawn looked out in the ocean, and saw an unusual squirtle.

"Hey, look at that squirtle's shell, it's green and for some reason sad," Dawn said.

"Strange, it doesn't have a partner either, maybe I will go to it," I said. I went up to the squirtle, and held my hand out. It look like it was going to use water gun on me. Before I had time to move, Drew's voice yelled, "Watch out May!"

Drew pushed me away and covered me, like he was the shield. "Oh my god! May, Drew, are you guys okay?!" Dawn asked, being worried. My head pounded, and so was my heart. I then realized something. Anyone has an answer? I'll give you some hints. One, Drew used himself as a shield. Two, When people do that, their faces are sort of close to each other. And three, We landed, Drew holding me. Ehem, if you haven't figured, our faces were centimeters away, being held by each other.

"E-eh?!" I said, looking in Drew's eyes, scrambled to get out of our position, while Dawn giggled and Paul just watched. Yup he just watch, but it didn't look like he was looking at us....more like.....what the? He was looking at Dawn! Drew noticed this too, we looked at each other, and smirked. We will get those two together, whether they like it or not!

* * *

**yosh! and im done! i just finished this in an hour! **

**Paul: cruddy. just cruddy.**

**me: you shut up!**

**Dawn: -giggle-**

**Naruto: eeep! -fangirl squeal- it's.....it's.....dawn and paul cuddling for only five dollars a picture! eeep!**

**me: -sigh- wait, what? -takes back the sigh- I'll take 20! -gets 20-**

**fangirls: give me one too!**

**Naruto: i also have may and drew!!!!**

**fangirls: uwaaaaa!!!!!! :D -breaks amu's vase-**

**me: ehh? amu's vase?**

**amu: nooo-wait, what is it doing here? ?_?**

**me: dunno... ah well, dei-kun?**

**deidara: review un!**

**May: so many characters from many places....**

**Drew: Yeah...**

**Me: shush! and bye!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Finally~~~~~ new chapter!!!! I don't own anything! Should I make this a crossover?? These are the animes i might do if i make this a crossover:

Naruto

Shugo Chara

Sailor Moon

Rurouni Kenshin

Tell me if you want one or not~~

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

What the?? A smirk....from....May?! What the heck is this world coming to?! When Drew came up from his position, I helped May get up too.

"You okay?" I asked, with Piplup having a concerned face on too.

"I'm fine," May replied to me. A breeze past by me, making my hair ( which was down, and I had no hat) go the way the wind was going.

"Say, Dawn, how do you feel about Paul?" May whispered to me.

"Why?" I whispered back.

" I Want to know, please?" She replied.

"Fine, he's a jerk who just wants power. I dislike people like that. Also, he lets his pokemon free when they are "weak" and "bad as a pokemon"." I ranted.

"No I meant his looks." May answered.

"Oh, well, he's average."

May sighed. Whatever she was planning, I made it hard for her. My phone then rang. Did you know that my ringtone was "Hotaru no Hikari" be Ikimono Gakari? Awesome song. Anyways, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"Hi Dawn! Pika!" Ash, Brock, Misty, Tracy, and Pikachu said._

Yes, I met Misty and Tracy already, so what?

"Hey! Wait a second, let me put this on speaker phone." And that is what I did.

"Hi everyone," said May.

"So where are you two now?" Misty asked.

" We are passing New Bark Town," I replied.

_"Wow, isn't that where Lyra and Professor Elm lives at?"_

"Yeah,"

"Hey Dawn, look at this!" May said. I went to where she was at, and we both looked out. I saw Lyra, Professor Elm, and even Ethan waving! (yes, the characters from HeartGold and SoulSilver) We waved back from the boat, which was sailing toward Olivine City.

A few hours later, We arrived there (yes, 5 days passed) and the 4 of us came off the boat. May and I wanted to go up the lighthouse, Drew wanted to relax, and Paul wanted to train. But we, as in May and I, being the dominant gender, forced them to go with us. (GIRLS ARE AWESOME!!!!)

We made it all the way up the Lighthouse by stairs, but there was a problem. Jasmine, the gym leader of Olivine, had a worried face on her. It looked like an Ampharos (sp?) was sick.

"Excuse me, do you need any help...?" I asked.

"Yes, can you people go to Cianwood to get this special Medicine? Amphy isn't feeling well."

"Okay, we will go," May told Jasmine, and so we did go to Cianwood and went into this Herb shop.

"How may I help you?" The person said.

"We need this medicine for the Ampharos in The Lighthouse," Paul replied, without the least respect.

The person gave it to Drew, who held it. We went back to Olivine, and Gave Jasmine the medicine. "Oh thanks, he is a token of my happiness." She gave us a brief case, which contained 4 pokeballs, containing the starter pokemon in johto and a pikachu.

* * *

sorry if it's short, i have to though!!!!! Anyways, I am sponsored by myself, in which I am not famous.

To all those who read my other stories: My "Super uber tiring story"'s ch. is being worked on.

The new high school chapters almost done. (NOT.)

And the new story is being made!

Peace! V-_^ (thats a face with the peace sign,kay??

I fixed the last sentence...


	4. Chapter 4

Super Sorry D: I couldn't work on this because I am making the new oneshot, and some new stories, not to mention "Days"'s second chapter.   
So, the new stories are:  
A day at the amusement park -Amuto-  
-Crossover with Bleach and Naruto, don't have a name yet XD-  
When replaced, you should...-SasuSaku-  
To the Past -SasuSaku, NaruHina, others-

And so like, I not really watching how they act, so sorry if it is a little/ a lot OOC. And yes, I know Paul finished the Johto League, he's...well, you'll find out soon enough. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon or any of the characters/songs in this. I own the plot.

Spoiler Pokemon for people who dont watch the episodes!  
Oh yeah, So the pairings that are going to be in here are Ikari, Contest, SoulSilver, Poke, and Oldrival Shipping. This chapter is more intense than the others. There's some humor, but not a lot. And while typing this, I am freezing my ass off.

* * *

_Chapter 4: the world is in danger_

And so, our loveable (A/N -cough-not really-cough-) crew left Olivine, but not before eating at the diner. Since they had time for nothing, all of them, well err, 2 of them whic were the girls, wanted to go to Cianwood city.

"Come on! Lets go, lets go!" Dawn said cheerfully at Paul. The Said person just looked at her blankly. "And why would I want to, troublesome girl." Well, his question was more like a statement. Drew, sitting next to Paul, whispered, "Come on. Don't you want to see chicks with big-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Paul cut him from his sentence, seeing how Drew was going into his perverted mode. Well, maybe he'd come, just to see Dawn with a cute frilly blue bikini and-

'No. Bad Paul, bad. No perverted thoughts, Drew is just getting to you.' He said to himself. But hey, he can't help himself, The group has hormones!

Back to the point of goint to Cianwood City, he caved into the blue-haired girl. "Fine then." Paul closed his eyes and looked away, having a super small blush on his tann-ish skin. They walked out of the diner, since May finished her food of which Drew complained about. 'God, their acting like their married,' Dawn thought, having an anime -vein pop to show she was annoyed. She balled her left fist,the fist trembling because she was trying to hold back a punch.

"Will you two cut it out, Mr. and Mrs. Drew Hayden!" She yelled at the two. May and Drew looked at each other blushing, then at her and May said, "Well, sorry if we are arguing, Mrs. Shinji!" Dawn blushed...I don't know, a million times more than May did. But little did the others know, Paul was enjoying their petty argument, especially the fact of how May called Dawn Mrs. Shinji. He didn't know why, though.

And so after they stopped fussing Like Tamaki Suoh did to Haruhi Fujioka, two of them called out Pokemon.

"Togekiss, Spotlight!" Dawn yelled while throwing the pokeball in the air. With the seals, there was white confetti surronding Togekiss.

"Gliscor, stand by for battle!" announced Paul, doing the same motion that Dawn did. There wasn't a ball capsule on the pokeball, so instead the pokemon came out in a red beam.

With the help of the Togekiss owned by Dawn, and Gliscor owned by Paul, the said pokemon were able to carry two passengers at a time. So, Dawn rode with May and Paul rode with Drew. Because the Pokemon's speeds were high, they were able to make it in an hour. Both Pokemon ended up in front of the Cianwood pokemon Center. Dawn and Paul both called back their Pokemon.  
As they arrived there, they bumped into four people, one was familiar to Dawn. "Lyra!" Dawn yelled to a girl. The girl had a big white and red hat that had a red ribbon. Her brown hair was in two pigtails, and her eyes was the same color as her hair. She had blue over-alls, with a red shirt under. The girl "Lyra" also had white ribbons at her andkles and wore white shoes.

"Deen!" Lyra yelled. Dawn and the group sweat-dropped at the nickname. Lyra ran over to Dawn and hugged-err squished the living out of her. "L-let...go!" Dawn choked out. Lyra opened her eyes, and let go immediately. She grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. May sighed.

"She acts alot like Ash...Brendon?" May's eyes widened as she saw the boy who was also from her town. He still wore the same things, and he still had the snowy white hair. The boy grinned at May. When Brendon did that, Drew felt like punching his face into his stomach. He did not know why, it just felt like he needed to. It was an urge, but that went away when May turned to Lyra.

"My name's May, May Maple." May said, smiling and putting out a hand for the girl to shake. "So, you are the Hoenn princess? It's awesome to meet you! I am Lyra, that's Ethan, and that's Silver! And you already know Brendon." Paul studied the two other boys.

The one named Silver had red eyes and hair, and he had a bored/annoyed face on. he wore all black. The two made contact. They then smirked at each other. The others were watching intensely. "Nice to meet you." Silver said, still smirking. "Likewise," Paul replied. One thing went through the others' minds: They were twins. Dawn just stared. Lyra did too.

"Man, they act the sam-" Ethan started. "Shut up if you don't want to get killed." Too late though for that remark Drew, because Silver and Paul had their death glares on him. Poor boy, before he gets killed by the two though, might as well describe him. He had a black cap with yellow vertical line-segments that went from the very beginning of the hat to the end of it. He had a red and black jacket on, and black shorts. He also had black sneakers. His hair was black, and the same went for his eyes.

"Get ready to di-" silver couldn't finish his sentence, because there was a bang outside. (A/N Deidara: Art is a ban- A/N: not now, Deidara.) "What the Arceus was that?" Nurse Joy yelled, as another bang was made. "I don't know!" yelled Officer Jenny, who was in the Pokemon center resting earlier. everyone dove to the ground, being sprawled out. More bangs were heard.

"We have to see what's going on outside!" May screamed. Dawn, Lyra, Paul, Silver, Drew, Ethan, and brendon agreed. The eight of them ran outside. The place looked deserted. no more laughing, no more calm waves, no more blue sky. Brendon looked up, and saw chaos. Entei, Raikou, and Suicune were all there, trying to protect Cianwood from something. An uproar came from the water, only to reveal Lugia, who is preparing a hyper beam at something. Not far, Ho-Oh , Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres were flying toward here. Storm clouds now formed, and soon it started raining. Thunder then started. "What is causing this?" Drew yelled. The flying Pokemon landed near the group of eight. something was in Ho-Oh's mouth. Was it a piece of Paper? Ho-Oh neared May, dawn, and Lyra. Lyra took it, and read it aloud.

"To May and Dawn, and everyone else,  
When Ho-Oh gives you this, please follow these directions:  
Each of you get on one of the eight legendaries' backs. When you do that, they will take all of you to the destination. We will be there already, so no worries. We will explain the trouble there.  
Stay Safe,  
The Team"

Everyone was trying to sort things out, until Paul yelled, "Well, these people want us to do this, so lets get it over with." He climbed on Ho-Oh's back. Everyone nodded. Dawn got onto lugia's back, Dawn got on Articuno's back, Drew got on Moltres' back, Brendon climbed on Zapdos' back, Lyra got on suicune's back, or more like it forced it on her back because Suicune liked Lyra the best. Silver got onto Entei's back, and ethan got onto Raikou's back. suicune used it's Aqua Tail once more, and the battling stopped. No one even noticed the Pidgeots, YanMega's and other Pokemon in the air, nor did they noticed the Machines. their destination, you ask? The Sinnoh Region's Fullmoon Island. The chaos ended at cianwood city once they left.

once they arrived there, they were greeted by many legendaries, Professor Oak and rowan, gym leaders Misty, Erika, Claire, and Jasmine, and others such as Gary, Leaf, Ash, Brock, Zoey, Paul's brother Reggie, Eterna's Nurse Joy, Verdanturf's Officer Jenny, and May's brother Max. The newly arrived group of eight got off the pokemon they rode on. silver looked at all the legendaries: Those there were Cresselia, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, uxie, Azelf, mesprit, Regigigas, Manaphy, Phione, the regi brothers, groudon, rayquaza, kyogre, Deoxys, Jirachi, Latios, Latias, Rotom, Celebi, Mew, Mewtwo, and the eight who brought them here.

"Glad to see everyone made it alive," Ash chuckled. "Ash, now's not the time to be joking around!" Leaf yelled at him. Everyone was still the same; Gary laughing his ass off at Ash, Misty, and Leaf, Those three arguing, Erika, claire and Jasmine watching, Professor Oak and Rowan trying -and failing- to quiet everyone down, and the legendaries concentrating. They also never changed their apparel. Leaf still had her white hat on, Gary having a pokemon lab coat on him, Ash wearing his Sinnoh outfit, Misty with her side ponytail, and the others. then, Dawn noticed something. "Hey, where are Arceus and Girantina?" Dawn asked, looking around.

"well, you see, we couldn't reach them. If we tried, we would be ripping a hole in the space-time continuum, just like how Cyrus did when he was summoning Girantina for the first time." Professor Rowan explained to everyone. "And if we did that, it would only make our tasks harder."

"And what are these 'tasks' if I may ask?" Paul ask, interest growing in him. "Paul, right now, the world is in Danger. Taking care of Team Galactic is hard enough, but now, its even harder. Silver, I believe your father is Giovanni, correct?" Oak asked. everyone looked at Silver, shocked. He just grunted, telling him it was a yes and for him to carry on.

"Well, Giovanni has made a treaty with many people, especially Team Galactic. The others were Team Aqua, Team Magma, someone named Conway, and Pokemon Hunter J. They are trying to reach all of the legendaries here. But because of Ash, we were able to all contact them, seeing as how he has met every single one of them.

The reason they are trying to get the legendaries is so that once they do, they can call upon Arceus, and once they do that, they can call Girantina, thus overpowering it easily. Not to mention, we also have to save all of the Pokemon that they enslaved. If we dont, over hundreds of Pokemon will die." Oak finished. Everyone was shocked. How can all of them save the world? It was a small group! Are they crazy? All of the humans thought that.

'they are not crazy,' a feminine voice said. "Did you hear that?" May asked everyone. They all chorused a "Yeah." Palkia stood up, and went in front of them. 'You humans do not know? it's me, Palkia. I am using telepathy. Actually, all of us legendaries can use telepathy to talk to each other.'

"No way, that's so cool!" Ash yelled. 'Yes human, but I wonder. If I give some power to you, would you be able to use telepathy with each other?' Dialga, who has a male voice.

'I don't know, Dialga, lets try it in the future.' Palkia replied. dialga nodded at the Space Pokemon. "wait so, their alliance is Team Galactic, Team Aqua, Team Magma, Conway, and Pokemon hunter J? How do you know this?" Brendon asked.

"Well, Brendon, Rowan here sent a spy to infiltrate their whereabouts." A voice said from the Opening to go where they were. Everyone snapped their head towards that area. Out came Professor Birch, with a Mudkip following him. "Ah, Birch! Nice timing," Rowan greeted.

"Conway...Conway...oh! I remember now!" Dawn said, earning everyone's attention. "he was my partner at the Pokemon school!"

"Oh, I remember now! That guy was a freak, Dawn!" Ash yelled. "you know him?"Everyone asked Dawn, Brock, and Ash. The sinnoh trio replied by nodding. "Yeah, he had the hots for Dawn," Brock giggled. Geggie, staying silent, looked at his brother. At that statement, he felt a death aura around his younger brother. Reggie smirked. 'All right then, let's get this show on the road,' He thought.

* * *

And I am done! Wow, it only took me a week...yet the rest...-sweat drop- Hope you liked it! review!


End file.
